


Still Learning

by Lapis01



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: The idea of a family is a hard concept to grasp.





	Still Learning

It had been a while since the Robot had joined the Robinson household. Sure, they were stuck on an alien planet, but the family still seemed to go about a normal routine. Judy would wake up early and shower, Penny would sit in her bed, awake, for about an hour before actually getting up (she was usually staring at her phone), Maureen and John got up at a good time and put together the morning's breakfast, and Will would sleep in. 

The Robot didn't mind routine. It was familier. But, he didn't understand the whole human idea of a family. It seemed like all families did was yell at each other and argue. It made no sense. 

Will seemed to pick up on Robot's confusion one morning and quietly pulled the larger being into his bedroom. 

"Did you have a family back at your old home?" Will asked. 

The Robot wasn't sure. He still couldn't remember much from before the crash. Only bits and pieces remained of those memories. 

"Do you know what a family is?" 

He shook his helm. Surprisingly, Will's face seemed to brighten. 

"I can teach you, then!" 

The human sounded excited, so the Robot found himself becoming somewhat excited too. Maybe he would finally get to learn what the point of a family was. 

"Ok, so! A family is usually a group of people that you're related to. Like, my sisters." Will explained, his brow furrowed in thought. "But, it can also just be a group of people that you really, really care about." 

The Robot tipped his helm slightly in confusion. 

"Like... Judy, for example! Dad isn't her actual, biological dad. But, she still sees him as her dad. They're not related, but they still care a lot about each other. See what I mean?" 

He gave a blank stare for a moment, trying to process that. It seemed to make sense, but he still didn't understand the point of it all. A small hand pressed against his, and the Robot looked down at it. Will had latched on and was looking up at him. 

"You're family too, you know. Dad and Judy act like they don't like you, but deep down, they do." The boy said with a small smile.

That cause the Robot to look at Will, the lights in his fave swirling with something akin to excitement. He still couldn't quite grasp the idea of family, but it felt nice to be appart of one, whatever that meant. 

"Our family is a bit odd, but I think you fit right in." Will paused for a moment, thinking. "Families are there to support you when you need it, they're there to keep you safe, and a family would do anything to make you happy." 

The boy smiled again, this time it was bigger. He gave the Robot's hand a light squeeze, quietly staring up at that ever-moving faceplate. 

"Pretty sure I just described both you and family." He concluded. 

The Robot tilted his helm before kneeling down next to Will. The human let go of his hand, but only to instead wrap it around his frame in a hug. He gently hugged the boy back, happiness and content filling every ounce of his frame. 

"I'm glad I found you." Will mumbled into the larger being's frame. 

He was glad that Will had found him as well. If he hadn't, the Robot would surely be dead by now anyway.

"Will! Are you going to come finish eating your breakfast?" Maureen's voice echoed through the ship. 

"Coming, Mom!" Will replied, pulling out from the hug. He looked up at the Robot, before standing. "Come on! We gotta go back to the rest of the family." 

What could almost be taken for a smile could be seen through the many lights in the Robot's face plate as he stood. 

Family was a confusing topic- one he didn't quite understand. But, slowly, it began to make more and more sense.


End file.
